The Power Of Feelings
by Crazy-Pairing-Girl
Summary: Slash, and Femslash! Dealing with feelings, AND a new enemy? That is not easy! FULL SUMMARY IS INSIDE!
1. Chapter 1

The Power Of Feelings

**Full Summary: Tecna and Timmy broke up, Sky struggles with his conflicting feelings for his friend and his girlfriend, and Bloom thinks she has chosen the wrong person to love. All of this while trying to help two new fairies at Alfea defeat a terrifying enemy, who may just wipe out the entire magic realm.**

**Note: There IS slash and femslash in this fic! Don't like it? Well, I have a solution...**

**DON'T READ IT, AND DON'T FLAME!**

**And I don't exactly know much about the show. I wasn't completely sure if the magic just has a source and that's it, or if there's something else, too. NO FLAMES IN THIS AREA, EITHER!**

**I do not own Winx.**

Timmy sighed as he knocked on the door to Tecna and Musa's room. He couldn't help it, he was just so nervous! What would Tecna say? He was almost positive that she would be furious.

Tecna opened the door all too soon, and quickly noticed his anxious face.

"Timmy, what's wrong?" she asked immediately. Timmy looked around nervously.

"Can we please talk in private?" Tecna took a moment before nodding and stepping aside, allowing him inside. He quickly rushed in as she closed the door.

"Now, what's wrong?" Tecna demanded, this time more firmly. Timmy sighed.

"I've been feeling strange around... Someone, lately. It's how I used to feel about you, but... Now, I just feel like you're a friend, and this person..." Timmy trailed off, afraid to continue. But Tecna understood.

"I know what you mean... I've been feeling like that, too, towards... Someone" Tecna responded after a moment. Timmy blinked.

"So... I'm not the only one? And you're not mad?" he whispered in shock. Tecna smiled and shook her head.

"Thank you... And, by the way, please don't ask who I like, and I'll return the favor" Timmy added quickly.

"Sure, why not?" Tecna giggled. Timmy smiled.

...

The large, dark figure whipped its wing out, effectively smacking the fairy to the ground. The second fairy growled, and charged at the figure, beginning a spell. The spell was easily dodged, and the charge sent the fairy crashing to the wall.

"You'll never defeat me" the figure hissed in a demonic voice, and in a puff of smoke, the figure was gone.

The two fairies groaned, both in exasperation and weakness.

"We... We need help..." one whispered, before blacking out, along with the other.

**I know it's short, but OTHER than that, what did you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Hello people! I would like to thank those two reviewers who (hopefully) enjoyed the first chapter. But it was hard to tell since they were sorta vague... One said they were clueless (which, if it's in the way I think, was kinda my goal for the first chapter) and the other said they felt bad about the breakup.**

**OH WELL.**

**Anyway, this chapter will hopefully clear SOME things up for that first reviewer.**

**Don't own Winx.**

Bloom and her friends were heading down to Miss Faragonda's office, though unsure of why they had been called there.

As they entered, they saw that Sky, Timmy, Helia, Brandon and Riven had been called there as well. Standing next to Miss Faragonda they saw two girls.

"Hello, girls. Have a seat" Miss Faragonda said. Bloom sat next to Sky, Tecna next to Timmy, Stella next to Brandon, and so on.

"What happened?" Brandon asked quickly. Miss Faragonda gestured to the two girls next to her.

"Meet Corine and Trina, the reason you were all asked to come here" she stated.

Corine had blonde hair, which went down to her ribcage, and emerald green eyes. Her skin was fair, and she looked about five feet eight inches, give or take. She wore a white tee shirt, red jacket and blue jeans.

Trina had chocolate brown hair down to her shoulders, and sapphire blue eyes. Her skin was a bit more tan than Corine, and she stood around five feet six inches. She wore a black jacket, white jacket, and blue jeans.

"We are sorry to have brought you all here, but we need help, as much as we can get" Trina explained.

"You see, we have spent the last two years of our lives attempting to defeat an evil creature, but all we have accomplished is delaying his plans" Corine said.

"His plan is to remove all feeling in the entire magic realm. Feeling, emotion, whatever you call it is the heart of all magic. If everyone felt nothing at all, then magic would be nonexistant, and would give this monster the upper hand in gaining control of the universe" Trina added.

"The only thing that really can defeat him is emotion itself, which of course explains why he would want to destroy it. But the two of us don't have enough feeling to defeat him ourselves..." Corine finished. Bloom and her friends looked at each other, then back at the girls.

"We're in" Stella said.

"Us too" Sky spoke for the males. Corine and Trina nodded, and Trina pulled out a map.

"We are here" Corine said, pointing at a spot on the map.

"And his lair is here. If we capture him at his hideout, instead of while he is gathering minions and spells, we can catch him off guard easier" Trina stated, pointing at another spot, which may have been hundreds of miles away from Alfea. Musa blinked.

"Minions?" she asked, confused. Corine nodded.

"Yes. His magic isn't strong enough alone, so he gathers others. He gathers those who believe their love for someone isn't returned anyway, so they have motivation, like his, to destroy all emotion" she explained.

**Alright, that's chapter two. Yes, it is short. I know this, I don't need anyone to tell me this.**

**Anyway, I need a name for this monster. Something that is evil, something that suggests he is full of hate... Got anything?**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Hello all! I would like to thank 'Roxy Fan 4 Ever' for their name suggestion for the beast. It was a very good one, too! And therefore I have chosen...**

**Muramasa!**

**Yeah, it's something from Japanese folklore, look it up. The story behind it is... Intruiging!**

**Also, I'm not sure if Timmy is Sky's 'best friend' or not. I just said that, so... Yeah.**

**Don't own Winx...**

Everyone was walking, walking through a dense forest that seemed to go on forever. The majority of the girls were holding on to their boyfriend's arm. The only ones that weren't were Corine, Trina...

And, of course, Tecna.

Sky took notice of this, too, seeing as he and Bloom were walking behind them.

"Hey, Bloom... Have you noticed a distance between Tecna and Timmy, lately?" he whispered to his girlfriend. Bloom tilted her head to the side, and took a moment before responding.

"I guess so... Should we ask them what's wrong?" she suggested. Sky glanced up at the pair in front of them, now seeing them whispering at each other, they seemed to be having a debate.

"...Nah, Timmy's my best friend. I'm sure he'd tell me if something was wrong" he said after a moment. Bloom shrugged.

...

"Timmy, we'll have to tell them sometime" Tecna pointed out. Timmy sighed.

"Yeah, I know... But..." he trailed off, afraid of what might come out of his mouth. Tecna frowned.

"But... What? What's wrong?" she pressed. Timmy tensed, now staring at his feet instead of Tecna's face.

"It's... Complicated..." he mumbled. Tecna shook her head, sighing.

"Fine, but... We'll tell them eventually, right?" she asked. Timmy said nothing, he just nodded in response.

**Chapter three, done... I thought it would be longer, but I ended up saving this one part for the next chapter, so it got cut short.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Hello again! I just now figured out the start of this chapter, so I figured I'd better write it down NOW!**

**One other thing. I don't know if Bloom and Sky ever said 'I love you' to each other. If they have... Well... Sorry...**

**Don't own Winx.**

Corine, who was leading the group alongside Trina, paused as the group walked into a clearing. Trina examined the map, a calculating look on her face.

"Alright, everyone. We're going to set up camp here. If we keep going it would take at least another eight hours to reach Muramasa's lair, so we may as well rest" she said finally. Corine looked like she wanted to protest, but instead began unloading the large backpack she had brought. Everyone else soon followed suit with their own backpacks.

As soon as everyone had their sleeping bags out, Corine managed to make a small fire while Trina brought out some food.

As everyone began to eat, Corine and Trina traded stories with the others. They explained how Muramasa had came to be, and it wasn't a pretty story.

"He was so consumed with the darkness that had fallen upon him, that he killed everyone he loved. Thus he had no one who loved him, either. And since it was magic that made him do this, he decided to wipe out emotions and destroy the magic element along with them. In addition, he needed to forget those he had harmed, and this was the only way he knew how. Eventually he became so cold-blooded and ruthless that he was transformed into a horrific demon" Trina explained, ending the story.

"But how do emotions harm him? You said he was once a normal person" Flora pointed out. Corine smirked.

"Well, it's simple. He hates love and care and all that stuff, yes, but his conscience is still deep down within him, somewhere. And every show of emotion he sees makes his conscience stronger, and weakens the evil" Corine said. Everyone looked stunned.

Soon, the evil demon stories were tossed out in favor of happier stories about the Winx and their adventures. However Tecna and Timmy remained silent, and their friends finally took notice.

"Guys, are you okay?" Stella asked worriedly. Tecna bit her lip and looked at her ex. Timmy sighed and nodded, giving her permission to tell of them splitting up.

"Well, we're just... We broke up, and it's kind of awkward for us, I guess" Tecna said after a moment. Their friends gasped.

"You broke up?! But why?" Musa exclaimed. Timmy sighed.

"We'd rather not speak of the reason, at the moment" he said simply. The others looked at the pair worriedly, but soon went back into conversation.

However, Sky's mind was far from paying attention.

_'They broke up? But when? They didn't say. I wonder why? And how could Timmy not tell anyone? Maybe that was what they were whispering about on the walk here, but that doesn't explain the why...'_ his thoughts continued buzzing around, though unaware that the breakup had happened before Corine and Trina had even come to Alfea.

Eventually, his mind came to the most fearful question of all...

_'Why do I even care?'_

This truly stumped him. He shouldn't care this much, should he? And the fact that he was more focused on Timmy made him that much more rattled.

He still loved Bloom!... Didn't he? They certainly acted that way to each other, but... Had he ever said it? He had implied it, sure... But never outright said it.

Could he... Love Timmy?

Sky's eyes widened, his palms began to sweat and he was sure his face was on fire.

"Sky? Are you okay?" Bloom's voice jolted him out of his thoughts, causing him to nearly jump out of his skin.

"Yeah... Fine... Just tired..." he muttered, and scrambled to stand. He darted to his sleeping bag and climbed in, feeling his friends' eyes on him the entire time.

**Again, I put off another bit to the next chapter. Don't worry, it'll be GREAT!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Don't own Winx.**

Timmy sighed, sitting on a log, just staring into the dwindling fire. He barely heard the sound of Corine climbing out of her sleeping bag. He listened to her footsteps come closer and noticed when she sat next to him.

"Couldn't sleep?" came her voice after a moment. Timmy sighed again and shook his head.

"No, I have a lot on my mind" he responded. Corine glanced from the fire to his face, and quickly noticed the tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

"May I ask what? I'm very good with emotional troubles" she said, using her thumb to wipe the few stray tears that managed to escape. Timmy bit his lip, contemplating, before finally nodding.

"You know how Tecna and I broke up? Well, the reason is..." he froze, not even sure how to word it properly. Corine motioned for him to continue, and he finally mustered up enough courage to say it.

"I'm in love... With Sky" he confessed. Corine blinked in shock, but smiled after a moment.

"And that was all you were worried about? Look, if it can make you feel better, I'll tell you a secret" she offered. Timmy looked at her suspiciously before nodding, though unsure of whether or not he was going to like this secret.

"Well, before Muramusa was cursed, you know he was a normal boy, around our age... But what you don't know is that Trina and I knew him" Corine began. Timmy's eyes widened, but he continued listening to her.

"Actually, Trina dated him. They truly loved each other... But then the darkness consumed him. He succeeded in killing his father, two sisters... But I managed to save Trina. The only thing she ended up with was minor amnesia. As in, she barely knew anyone around her. I couldn't take the risk of Muramasa killing her again... So I told her that we were assigned to kill _him._ And she believed it... But ever since I have felt truly terrible. I know I was supposed to protect her, but her love for him could have saved so many worlds, simply by bringing his conscience back to full strength, and removing the curse... I just didn't want to take the chance at the time, and I'm sure that it's too late now. She would never believe me, and Muramasa has surely given up all of the memories of his mortal life..." Corine finished her story, as tears began to flow freely out of her eyes.

Timmy sat there in shock. This demon used to be Trina's boyfriend... And Trina could still hold feelings for him! But after a moment he noticed Corine's sad look, and quickly realized that she must have really felt terrible about this. So he wrapped his arms around her, in an attempt to calm her down. And it somehow worked, but he could tell she still had some regret on the inside.

...

Sky rolled over, knowing that this thought that had been in his mind for a good four hours now, would not be going anywhere unless he got it off his chest. So he sat up in his sleeping bag, stretching. As he looked towards the pair sitting near the fire, his eyes widened.

Timmy... And Corine were... Hugging. Sky could see clearly that Corine had tears in her eyes, but she was showing a small smile. From the angle he was at, he could tell Timmy was rubbing her back soothingly.

_'So... That's why they broke up. Timmy likes Corine now... How could I even be this stupid?' _Sky scolded himself, as he laid back down and turned away from the heartbreaking scene. He was still unaware that the breakup had happened long before the two sisters came to Alfea.

_'Why would I ever think that he would love me?' _his last thought, as he fell into an uncomfortable, sad dreamworld.

**Ooh! Looks like the DRAMA FAIRY decided to pop in! How will this turn out? Will Sky ever find out the TRUTH?! Check out my next update and find out!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**So I'm not the best at coming up with riddles... Sue me.**

**Don't own Winx.**

The pack was slowly hiking up a large mountain, where Trina said Muramasa's lair was. Timmy was trying to get close to Sky, who seemed to be trying his best to get _away_ from Timmy.

Eventually, they reached a shrine at the top of the mountain. Trina ran to the door, and attempted to pull it open...

But it wouldn't budge, not even a centimeter.

"Well how the heck are we supposed to get in?!" Musa whined. Corine stared at the door, and something clicked in her mind.

Written near the bottom of the door, was something in a type of ancient runes.

"Guys, those runes down there. I think I can read them, and figure out how to open the door" Corine suggested. Everyone agreed, so she knelt to the ground and read the runes.

'Search within your soul,  
Search within your heart,  
Kiss the one that is yours,  
To continue the quest'

_'Well, that's it then. And I think I can kill two birds with one stone...'_ Corine thought, glancing behind herself to look at Sky and Timmy.

After a moment of weighing the pros and cons of her next action, she blurted out,

"Timmy, Sky! You guys have to kiss!"

Timmy froze, and Sky's eyes went wide. Bloom, Tecna, Stella, Musa and Flora had to cover their mouths with their hands to keep from laughing. Helia, Brandon and Riven let out a few amused chuckles, resulting in a glare from the two embarassed males.

"Wh-why do we have to kiss?" Timmy stuttered out. Corine bit her lip.

"Just... Just trust me!" she shouted. Timmy and Sky stared at each other for a moment, then slowly began to lean forward. Their eyes slowly slid closed, and after what seemed to be an eternity, their lips met.

Sparks. That was what Sky felt. Even though he knew Timmy loved Corine, and not him, he was quite enjoying this moment.

After a while, though, they heard the sound of a heavy door slowly opening. They pulled away, unsure of how long they had stayed like that. Nevertheless, they noticed Corine and Trina had proud looks upon their faces, then saw that the shrine was now open.

"B-but... How?!" Sky cried. He couldn't help it. How did he kissing Timmy open the shrine?

"I'll tell you later, right now we have to defeat Muramasa!" Trina declared, and Timmy noticed a glimmer of regret in Corine's eyes, but when he blinked it disappeared. The gang marched on into the shrine.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Don't own Winx.**

The gang had been walking for at least twenty minutes. The light of the outside had long left them, and they were stuck with the torches on the walls as their only guide. Eventually, though, they came upon yet another door. When they went to open it, it gave way easily

Inside the massive room there was a large throne, and upon that throne sat a large, black, gargoyle-like figure with glowing red eyes. Corine and Trina walked to the figure fearlessly.

"Muramasa. It's been a while" Trina hissed, eyes narrowing. The figure cackled, and spread its large dragon wings that had to be at least five yards long.

"Quite some time has passed, I thought you had given up" Muramasa grumbled. He leapt from the throne, and flew in circles above the group before landing gracefully in front of them.

"You'll never defeat us. We have backup this time" Corine threatened, pointing behind herself.

"Well, that will only make my triumph even more delicious" the demon countered. And with that, he dove for Timmy, who quickly dodged. Muramasa fell to the ground, and Stella took the chance. She quickly unleashed a fury of attacks on the demon, but they did very little damage. He stood and laughed coldly.

"You are so weak" he hissed, and once again launched himself at Timmy.

_'Why does he keep going for Timmy?'_ Corine wondered. But her thoughts were cut off as she heard Timmy scream, and she quickly looked in his direction. Muramasa had managed to catch him this time, and held him around his neck and torso.

"_Timmy!_ Let him GO!" Sky demanded angrily. Muramasa only laughed again and tightened his grip, causing Sky's blood to boil.

His heart raced with both fear and anger. He felt his newfound feelings take over as he ran towards the ferocious creature, ignoring Corine and Trina's pleas and warnings. He grabbed Muramasa's large arms and, using strength he didn't even know he had, he pried Timmy free and allowed him to run, before turning his attention to the angry demon before him. He punched, kicked, he did every possible thing he could do to damage this monster.

"NEVER. TOUCH. HIM. EVER. AGAIN!" he shouted, over and over, so loud that even his friends were starting to cower in fear.

Unlike Stella, his attacks actually _did_ something. And only Corine and Trina could figure out why.

"How is he hurting him with his bare hands?!" Flora whispered fearfully. Corine smiled knowingly.

"He... Loves Timmy. That's the only explaination. I've told you how only emotion can harm him, right? Well, since Sky's current strength is being fueled by his feelings, that's why he's dealing great damage to Muramasa now" she explained. Timmy's eyes were as wide as saucers.

_'Sky... Loves me...'_ it was the only coherent thought he could grab onto, as his mind raced about thirty miles an hour.

Suddenly, Corine's face fell in realization.

"Sky won't be able to do this alone... At best, he'll knock out Muramasa with his emotions for a few hours..." she muttered, and her eyes fell upon Trina.

And she knew what she had to do.

Corine lifted herself off the ground, and quickly dragged her sister over to the demon and Sky.

"What are you doing?!" Trina cried. Corine bit her lip.

"What I should have done a long time ago" she answered. Trina simply looked at her in confusion.

"Trina... I haven't been completely honest with you... Remember when you woke up from that coma, when I told you we were to kill Muramasa?" Corine began. Trina nodded slowly, and Corine beckoned for Sky to stop beating the demon. He did, though reluctantly.

And Corine told Trina everything, as well as Muramasa, since he was so wounded he had no choice but to listen.

"Muramasa... He's... My boyfriend?" Trina said, unbelieving.

Suddenly, it all came back to her, and she could remember the day he was absorbed by evil. The power was so new back then that her trying to snap it out of him hadn't worked, and he attacked her...

Tears fell from Trina's eyes, she was so confused and overwhelmed that she didn't know what else to do.

After a few minutes, Muramasa's body began to glow brightly. Everyone in the room shielded their eyes as the light grew even brighter, then suddenly stopped.

And laying in Muramasa's place, was a boy around Trina and Corine's age.

The boy had sandy blonde hair, and emerald green eyes. He slowly stood up, and everyone gasped.

"Paul..." Trina whispered in shock. The boy smiled at Trina, and she grinned back. It took her a full three seconds before grabbing Paul into a hug.

"A happy ending" Sky laughed. He didn't notice Timmy behind him.

"Make that two" Timmy said, and Sky jumped. Timmy laughed, and Sky relaxed, smiling... Until he remembered what happened, and his smile fell, his face turning red.

"Oh, um... Timmy, I can expl-" he was cut off as Timmy grabbed his shirt, and pulled him in, and captured Sky's lips with his own.


End file.
